¡Hola!
by Ami Haruichi
Summary: Apenas y sabías su nombre, casi afirmabas que él no conocía el tuyo, pero aun así, te saludaba con euforia todas las mañanas. Aunque era extraño, te habías acostumbrado a esos "holas", y tú no lo sabías, pero, tenían otro significado. PersonajexLector.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

No te agradaban especialmente los chicos de su clase.

Aunque tampoco podrías decir que los odiaras.

Yu Nishinoya, era el tipo de persona que para ti, no era más que un extra que vagaba todos los días por los pasillos del Karasuno y que a veces entraba a tu salón para visitar a Tanaka, tu compañero de clases.

—¡Hola! —pero por alguna razón, todas las mañanas en el pasillo, te saludaba alegremente antes de que entraras al salón. Aunque apostabas que ni siquiera sabía tu nombre.

Solo correspondías a su saludo con un ligero movimiento con la cabeza y movías los dedos de cierta forma, para no ser grosera.

Aquel acto repetitivo te tenía despreocupada, pues pensabas que era lógico que lo hiciera si siempre se topaban cara a cara sin querer, además, iban a la misma escuela y su clase estaba casi al lado de la tuya. Era normal, ¿no? Bueno, algo así debía de ser.

—Oye. —un día durante el almuerzo, te llamaron repentinamente, el responsable estaba de pie junto a tu pupitre. Alzaste la cabeza sin sacar la pajilla de tu jugo de la boca.

Era Tanaka, tu compañero de clases y amigo de Nishinoya, como habíamos mencionado antes.

—Tú... —artículo a secas.

—¿Algún problema? —hablaste confundida al ver que solo se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada, observándote con su "intimidante mirada" que cuando lo viste directo a los ojos flaqueó y se asustó—, ¿Tanaka-kun?

—¡Gwaaahhh! ¡No puedo hacerlo, perdón Noya! —gritó hacia el techo mientras aplastaba su rostro con las manos— ¡Nunca he hablado tanto tiempo con una chica!

Parpadeaste varias veces y analizaste la situación, cuando la comprendiste, no evitaste reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —se quejó al verte.

—No lo sé, tú dime.

—Solo dos cosas —suspiró cansado—, uno: No es gracioso, dos: ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Huh? —enarcaste una ceja—, ¿qué cosa?

—Que me digas tu nombre.

—Que increíblemente grosero Tanaka-kun, llevamos medio año siendo compañeros de clase, ¿y no sabes como me llamo?

—¿Lo siento? No soy bueno hablando con el sexo opuesto.

—No pasa nada —sonreíste—, soy...

Apenas y terminaste de "revelar" tu identidad, él echó a correr a algún otro lado sin darte las gracias. Luego, subiste los hombros y te dio lo mismo, pues aunque era extraño, no veías de qué modo podría llegar a afectarte. Sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, volviste a darle de sorbos a tu preciado jugo.

La tarde pasó sin anomalías, justo como esperabas de tu tranquila vida, sin embargo al día siguiente ocurrió algo extraño.

—¡Hola...! —Nishinoya saludó como siempre en la mañana, pero esta vez tus ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharlo llamarte por tu primer nombre a secas. Eso fue algo muy directo, por eso te sorprendiste un poco.

—Ho-hola —respondiste y el sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Vaya!, ¡es la primera vez que me contestas! —se acercó bastante eufórico hacia ti.

—No es cierto. —debatiste cuando lo tuviste en frente— Te saludo todos los días.

—No.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Apenas y hacías un gesto pequeño con tu rostro y tu mano, se puede confundir fácilmente, ¡lo del nombre funcionó perfectamente!, ¡eres un genio Ryu!

Ahora que hacia alusión a eso, recordaste tu rara conversación con Tanaka ayer.

—¿Nombre? —dijiste.

—¡Sí! Es que creí que tal vez pensabas que saludaba a alguien más, Ryu supuso que sabrías que era para ti si incluía tu nombre en mi "hola".

—¿Y por qué fue Tanaka-kun el que me lo preguntó y no tú? —divagaste un poco, pues era un plan poco común y por primera vez notaste que había algo extraño en todo eso.

Como no hubo respuesta, lo observaste directamente a los ojos, aunque no pudiste, porque había bajado su mirada hacia el piso. Parecía bastante nervioso y avergonzado.

—¿Nishinoya-kun?

—Sólo responde una cosa: Si tuvieras delante tuyo a tu ídolo, ¿le podrías hablar con normalidad?

Pensaste un poco tu respuesta... Si Hyu, tu cantante favorito, estuviera parado donde estaba aquel chico bajito, después de gritar hasta quedarte afónica y dejar sordo a medio mundo, probablemente no podrías ni respirar, por lo que hablarle no podría ser posible sin tener antes una taquicardia.

—Supongo que no. —contestaste.

—Bueno, ahora piensa que es tu " _crush",_ de quién hablamos.

Ay no, eso era demasiado, ni pensarlo. Sí Sugawara-senpai te hablara, aunque sea solo para pedirte la hora, te daba la taquicardia, un infarto y posiblemente morirías sin ver el reloj.

Te sonrojaste de inmediato y negaste varias veces.

—Imposible.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, ¿qué?

Su rostro frustrado, alcanzó niveles inimaginables de carmín.

—Me gustaste a primera vista. Tan solo empezar a saludarte fue difícil para mi, imagina...preguntarte el nombre. Incluso, justo ahora, puedo jurar que me está dando un infarto.

—Eso quiere decir que...

No dejo que acabaras la frase, solo se aceró a ti de repente y te robó un beso en la mejilla. Viste su cara apenada y muerta de vergüenza antes de que se fuera corriendo en dirección a su salón sin decirte nada más, estaba realmente asustado y supusiste que ni él mismo planeó todo lo que confesó. El timbre sonó, sin embargo, tú te quedaste ahí parada, pensando que un simple "hola", a veces puede ser más significativo para algunas personas como él, en vez de un simple saludo.

 _Continuará..._

 **Nota final: ¡Volví! Perdón por tardar tanto, pero repetí el manga de H!** **Y** **recordé que estaba enamorada de Yu. Así que quise hacer algo sobre él, aunque me quedé sin ideas y no se me ocurría nada decente. Al final salió esto, ojala y les guste y que no haya quedado muy Ooc, tiene segunda parte que subiré eventualmente.**

 **Por cierto: "crush" es lo que se ha estado utilizando en México, para referirte a la persona que te gusta físicamente, pero que tienes poco contacto con él/ella. Lo puse así porque no sé que otra palabra exista para ese tipo de situaciones. Si en tu país lo dicen de otra forma o existe una palabra general para el español, házmelo saber.**

 **¡Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

 _ **Provocación.**_

—¡Rolling Thunder... Again! —lo escuchaste gritar al tiempo que giraba en el aire para recibir el balón. Tus ojos se iluminaron con alevosía cuando la pelota se elevó por los aires.

Quisiste aplaudir y felicitarlo a todo pulmón, pero te mordiste la lengua recordando que estabas detrás de la puerta del gimnasio, de incógnita, observando el entrenamiento, sin que nadie te hubiese invitado.

Cuando el entrenador dio la orden de comenzar a guardar las cosas para limpiar, suspiraste con satisfacción y diste media vuelta para irte a casa.

En el camino, solías pensar en la vida tan pacífica y tranquila que llevabas... Hasta ese momento. Que tus tardes eran rutinarias y calmadas y así te gustaban bastante, claro, la única anomalía que había en ella, pero que no eras tan consiente de ello, era que no había emociones ni experiencias nuevas en tu vida, hasta que lo conociste a él...

Nishinoya Yu, el chico que todas las mañanas te saludaba alegremente sin saber siquiera tu nombre y que de alguna forma ignorabas cruelmente, hasta que inesperadamente te confesó que eras algo así como la chica que le gustaba. Entonces comenzaste a observarlo con más calma y cupido terminó de hacer su trabajo.

Que te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te gustaba cuando al salir a la cafetería para el almuerzo, lo comenzabas a buscar entre la multitud que se arremolinaba en los pasillos y que sonreías como una bendita cuando veías ese mechón decolorado mecerse al ritmo de sus agitados movimientos.

Él era una bomba por completo, él podía mecer todo con su simple presencia, él era totalmente opuesto a ti, ruidoso y lleno de vitalidad, apostabas que cada día de su vida era una nueva aventura. En cambio, tú no podías compararte ni un poco, él era una bomba, pero tú eras como una pequeña chispa que se dedicaba a vagar por la vida rutinaria sin ninguna anomalía.

Era por eso, que te emocionaba la idea de salir con él y que las cosas dieran un giro de 180°, pero había un pequeñísimo problema que era enorme para ti: Como nunca antes te habías atrevido a hacer algo fuera de tu rutina de siempre, no sabías exactamente que hacer en esas situaciones y te ponías un poco nerviosa.

Así que, entonces, la mejor solución que encontraste fue ir a preguntarle a tu hermana mayor, la que ya estaba en la universidad, que de seguro, como ella podía con esas operaciones matemáticas tan complicadas de su carrera, sabía que hacer perfectamente con tu problema. Le pedirías un consejo y mañana pondrías todo en marcha para obtener tu objetivo: El chico más bajito de Karasuno.

Con toda la determinación del mundo, te paraste delante de su habitación, durante la cena había dicho que se retiraría primero porque necesitaba estudiar púes la época de sus exámenes estaba cerca y las preguntas abiertas realmente eran un dilema. No deberías interrumpirla entonces, pero no le preguntaste en el comedor porque sus padres estaban presentes y nadie hablaba de esos temas tan cómodamente con sus progenitores cerca, por eso tan poco recurrirías a tu madre, porque de seguro se encarga de contárselo a la familia y todos lo sabrían para dentro de unas horas después.

Pensabas alejarte en silencio, pues no era el mejor momento para interrumpir sus estudios universitarios con tus infantiles preguntas existenciales de adolescente, pero cuando diste media vuelta para volver a tu habitación, el sonrojado rostro de Nishinoya intentando explicarte sus saludos diarios llegó a tu mente. Él se había esforzado mucho y era justo que tú también te movieras un poco.

—Lo siento hermana —susurraste bajito—, pero esto es importante para mi...

Y sin tocar la puerta, deslizaste tu mano hasta el picaporte y lo giraste muy despacio intentado no hacer ruido para no exaltarla y se enojara por la intromisión. Habías metido apenas la mitad de tu cuerpo cuándo la viste inclinada sobre su escritorio muy concentrada, apretando los botones de la calculadora a una velocidad sobrehumana mientras escribía hábilmente los resultados en su cuaderno con la otra mano y te dio pena otra vez. Así que sin hacer nada, quisiste salir de ahí tan sigilosamente como habías entrado; claro que ese plan se fue a la basura cuando tu ropa se atoró en la mesita que tenía a un lado de la puerta con su florero encima, no te diste cuenta y al querer retirarte, hiciste que el mueble se tambaleara y el florero cayera al piso rompiéndose en muchos pedazos.

Diste un grito aterrada y con el sudor frío resbalando de tus sienes, observaste como tu hermana detenía todas sus acciones y giraba lentamente su rostro, parodiando al exorcista, hacia tu dirección con una expresión de muerte.

—¡L-lo siento! —exclamaste.

— . í . . —arrastró las palabras entre sus dientes de forma pausada como prueba de su enojo— Y no obstante rompiste mi florero, ¡era un regalo muy importante de Akiteru-kun! —vociferó, porque a parte de todo, tuviste que romper el jarrón que le había dado el chico con el que había estado hablando todas las noches hasta tarde.

—¡T-te lo repondré! —exclamaste— Aunque ya me he acabo mi dinero del mes... —preocupada comenzaste a hacer cuentas mentales.

Ella se puso de pie y se acercó con pesadas zancadas hacía ti. Te encogiste asustada esperando lo peor, pero solo te dio un pinchazo en la frente y suspiró muy fuerte para después acomodarse los lentes.

—¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó sorpresivamente.

—¿Eh? —pestañeaste varias veces intentando asimilar la información.

—Que si te hiciste daño cuando el jarrón se rompió.

—¡A-ah! No.

—Que alivio. —bufó y observó los pedacitos que quedaban de su regalo— Esto lo limpias. —ordenó de manera severa, tú solo asentiste repetidas veces— Pero antes, ¿qué necesitas?

—¿Huh?

—El motivo por el que rompiste mi florero e interrumpiste mi estudio. No creo que hayas venido solo a desearme las buenas noches, no es tu estilo. —sentiste tu rostro enrojecer al instante, te rascaste la nuca con nerviosismo.

—¡E-eso! —dejaste escapar una risa tonta después— Pues, es que... Antes que todo hermana, ¿ese Akiteru-kun, e-es tu novio? —preguntaste algo curiosa para saber si habías recurrido a una fuente de información confiable.

Viste como se puso a echar humo por las orejas a la vez que fruncía el ceño disgustada.

—¡Eso no te incumbe, mocosa precoz! —regañó.

—¡S-si! —por lo que te arrepentiste de haber preguntado.

—¡Ahora dime que es lo que quieres antes de cambie de opinión y te eche de aquí!

—¡Pu-pues, ha-hay un chico! —soltaste al fin, muy avergonzada y con la cara caliente. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se calmó para luego sonrojarse de nuevo solo un poco.

—¿Y luego?

—Es que, quería pedir un consejo...

Y tu hermana se sintió realizada, como si su propósito de vida al fin se hubiera hecho realidad.

—¡Bien! Acudes al lugar correcto. —te palmeó la espalda con mucha fuerza y orgullo— Primero, debes platicarme detalladamente la situación, tu hermana favorita te ayudará.

—Eres mi única hermana...

—¡¿Quién toma en cuenta esas pequeñeces?! —miró al cielo con autosuficiencia y comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

Sonreíste, porque a pesar de todo, era una buena hermana.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, de camino a la escuela no podías dejar de observar nerviosa el pequeño tubo que tu hermana te dio cuando terminaste de contarle la historia.

—¡Ponte esto! Ningún chico se resiste a este color. —afirmó estrepitosamente.

Te sobaste la nuca al recordar todos los zapes que te dio por no usarlo bien cuando te mostró su aplicación. Pero es que tú nunca habías usado más allá del gloss, y el labial, era un paso demasiado grande para ti y más de ese color rojo tan intenso. No estabas preparada para esa tonalidad, definitivamente.

Pero tu hermana se había esforzado mucho en enseñarte a usarlo, desperdiciando su preciado tiempo de estudio, así que tenías que armarte de valor a como de lugar. A unas calles del instituto, te detuviste para ponértelo delante de un auto que estaba estacionado, y utilizar el espejo retrovisor evitando irte chueca. Sonreíste cuando terminaste de colorear tu boca de manera uniforme, aunque hiciste otro gesto recordando el entrenamiento espartano que tuviste para aprender a ponerlo de esa forma. Acomodaste tus ropas una última vez, cuidando que tu uniforme estuviera en orden.

Giraste un poco la cabeza, y casi te mueres de la pena cuando viste que una mujer joven, de cabello corto y teñido de rubio, se hallaba dentro del auto que creías vacío, observándote fijamente. Hiciste una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa y comenzaste a irte rápidamente.

—¡Puedes hacerlo! —bajó el cristal del auto y te gritó— ¡Ve por él! —animaba a todo pulmón llamando la atención de todos los curiosos que pasaban por ahí.

Tú solo querías que la tierra te tragara de una vez.

.

.

.

Entraste al pasillo en camino a tu salón, con el corazón en un puño por los nervios, pero aun así, deseando fervientemente encontrarlo, para que te viera. Nadie se arreglaba por nada, y sería un desperdició que no se diera cuenta de los cambios que estabas haciendo por él.

Tu corazón dio un vuelco cuando oíste su voz. Levantaste la cabeza, se hallaba platicando con Tanaka, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de tu llegada.

—¡Ryu! —gritó.

—¡Noya!

—¡Buenos días!, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, aunque fue un poco raro, mi hermana se ofreció a traerme a la escuela en su auto, creo que trama algo.

—¡No dudes! —sonrió divertido— Es Saeko-neechan de quién hablamos.

—Es lo que temo, por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con esa chica? Ya sabes, mi compañera de clases.

—¡A-ah! —observaste como el más bajito se sonrojó y desvió su rostro al piso— Es, es complicado, es decir, ya sabes, me confesé sin planearlo...

—¡¿En serio?! —gritó Tanaka asombrado—, ¡¿y qué te dijo?!

—N-no me dio una respuesta.

—¡Eh!, ¡¿y por qué?!, ¿quieres que hable con ella?

—N-no, es solo que yo no se lo permití, me fui corriendo. Básicamente huí.

—Eso no es propio de ti Noya, ¿por qué?

—B-bueno, es que, no lo planeé y hasta un senpai como yo puede aterrarse de vez en cuando.

—¿Y no te da curiosidad saber lo que te hubiera dicho?

—¡Por supuesto! Pero, me pongo muy nervioso y no puedo preguntarle, ya ni siquiera puedo saludarla con normalidad, he comenzado a evitarla y creo que... Ya se dio cuenta un poquito.

Error, no te habías dado cuenta, ¡ni siquiera se te había ocurrido! Estabas tan ocupada espiándolo que no te percataste de que al contrario tuyo, él intentaba evitarte, aunque ahora que lo pensabas, después de eso sus saludos ya no eran tan animados, más bien eran susurros y evitaba contacto visual, ¿y ahora qué?

—Buenos días. —les saludaste de todos modos.

Ambos se exaltaron al escuchar tu voz, y asustados de que pudieses haber escuchado algo, giraron a verte como si fuesen robots.

—Buenos días. —contestó solo Tanaka, porque Nishinoya al verte, no pudo decir nada. Solo dejó abrir la boca, tanto que pensabas que en cualquier momento se tragaría un insecto. Además de ver su cara ponerse roja y sus labios temblar.

—¿Nishinoya-kun? —preguntaste. Ryu le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo con el codo para que reaccionara.

—¡¿E-eh?! Yo... ¡Estás muy guapa hoy! —dijo de la nada, haciendo que tu corazón se acelerara haciéndote creer que iba a estallar.

—¿Q-qué significa eso? —preguntaste nerviosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió.

Entonces su compañero se acercó a susurrarle en el oído lo que acababa de decir. A lo que el libero abrió los ojos aterrado.

—¡¿Yo dije eso?!, ¡¿cuándo?!

—Hace unos momentos. —comentó Tanaka a modo de secreto.

—¡Bueno es que...! —intentó aclarar la situación, pero no logró encontrar alguna idea coherente para decir— ¡Miren la hora, ya van a tocar el timbre!, ¡te veo en el almuerzo Ryu!

Cambió de tema bruscamente y se fue corriendo a su salón.

Ahora necesitabas más respuestas que antes.

.

.

.

Humedeciste el pañuelo en los lavabos y lo pusiste en tus labios para quitar el tinte de ellos. Después de todo, aun no estabas lista para ese color, además de que no te había ayudado de mucho.

Suspiraste cansada, viendo tu reflejo en el espejo del baño.

Antes no tenías tantas preocupaciones, pero no te quejabas demasiado, porque tampoco, nunca antes habías sentido tantas cosas como las que experimentaste en solo unos días gracias a Yu. Sonreíste otra vez, al menos habías obtenido un cumplido de su parte.

Saliste del tocador cuando oíste el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del almuerzo, habías estado ahí dentro la mitad de la última clase antes del descanso. Caminaste de regreso a tu salón para buscar tu comida, pero te topaste con Nishinoya y Tanaka a mitad del pasillo, él te vio pero no dijo nada, en cambio, suspiró con alivio y prosiguió su rumbo, como si no hubieses estado ahí.

¿Por qué ese chico no hacía más que aflorar dudas en tu cabeza?

.

.

.

Observaste las ponderosas puertas del gimnasio, y el rechinido de los zapatos contra la duela. También cuando los balones botaban o eran rematados, ya las clases habían acabado y estabas dispuesta a conseguir tus respuestas a como de lugar.

Entraste muy decidida al gimnasio, abriendo las puertas de golpe, todos los presentes te voltearon a ver con curiosidad y tu determinación se hizo añicos. Recorriste el lugar con la mirada, Nishinoya se había ido a esconder detrás de Asahi, los demás estaban confundidos, pues no te conocían salvo Tanaka que solo observaba como se desarrollaban las cosas.

—¡¿Por qué han dejado de entrenar?! —escuchaste la voz de su coach y cada uno volvió a sus acciones. Ubicaste al entrenador Ukai del otro lado del gimnasio, hiciste una leve reverencia a modo de disculpa y te encaminaste a un paso apresurado y nervioso hasta dónde estaban las manágers.

Sentiste el peso del labial crecer descomunalmente en la bolsa de tu suéter del uniforme.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó Shimizu-senpai, dejándote sin capacidad de hablar debido a su belleza.

—¡Eh! No realmente, soy... —te presentaste y metiste las manos a los bolsillos, para ver como después de decirle tu nombre, abría sus ojos como platos.

—Entonces eres tú. —sonrió, luego se inclinó ante ti— ¡Muchas gracias! —dijo, pero tú no entendías exactamente porque te agradecía.

—¿Kiyoko-senpai? —preguntó la otra chica de ahí, que la parecer tampoco entendía muy bien la situación.

—¡Es ella Hitoka-chan! —explicó— La chica de la que tanto habla Tanaka-kun.

—¡Ah! Muchas gracias. —entonces Yachi también se inclinó para agradecerte.

—No fue nada —respondiste en voz baja—, aunque tampoco entiendo muy bien la situación. —ladeaste la cabeza avergonzada.

—Verás... —inició Shimizu-senpai— Nishinoya-kun no paraba de decir que estaba enamorado de mi.

Eso se sintió como un bandejazo de agua helada sobre tu espalda.

—Pero todos sabíamos que era un amor infantil, por su comportamiento, pero hace no mucho comenzó a ser más maduro que antes y eso a beneficiado al equipo bastante. Oímos por parte de Tanaka-kun que es debido a una chica que lleva tu mismo nombre, así que queremos agradecerte.

No evitaste sentirte enormemente feliz, sonreíste abiertamente y diste unos pasos adelante, estabas bastante animada.

—¡Muy bien!, ¡descansen 10 minutos! —la voz del coach resonó por el lugar nuevamente.

En un movimiento en falso, sacaste la mano de dónde estaba, el labial calló de tu bolsillo al piso y rodó hasta los pies de Shimizu-senpai, quién lo levantó y destapó para verlo.

—Este color es muy bonito —dijo—, y va perfecto con tu tono de piel, ¿no es así, Hitoka-chan?

—¡Sí! —afirmó.

—Ven, te ayudaré a ponértelo.

Y antes de que pudieras negarte, ya te hallabas con los labios rojo intenso de nuevo, giraste un poco hacia dónde estaban los chicos reunidos charlando y bebiendo de sus botellas hasta que tus mirada se topo con la gatuna de Nishinoya, te armaste de valor y le sonreíste un poco. Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego empuñar las manos con determinación, le pasó su botella a Hinata que lo observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Noya-san? —preguntó.

—Shouyo... —habló con una voz profunda y grave— A veces un hombre debe actuar como un hombre para no arrepentirse después.

—¡No entendí, pero eso es genial Noya-san! —los ojos de la pequeña carnada se iluminaron con admiración.

Observó derrochando luz cuando el libero se encarreró en su dirección, dio un gran salto e hizo unas cuantas piruetas en el aire.

—¡Rolling Thunder... Save the moment! —gritó escandalosamente antes de caer delante tuyo.

—Aunque es bueno que en fondo Nishinoya-senpai siga siendo Nishinoya-senpai, ¿no? —comentó Yachi.

—¡Nishinoya-senpai, enséñeme a hacer el Rolling Thunder Save the moment! —exclamó Shouyo con emoción pero no le diste mucha importancia, pues tu mirada estaba puesta solo en él.

Te miraba con determinación y tu hacías lo mismo, aunque flaqueaste cuando se acercó a ti, demasiado, en serio demasiado, podías sentir su respiración en tu rostro. Él se sonrojo solo un poco a diferencia tuya y colocó un dedo sobre tus labios.

—Tú... ¿Acaso intentas provocarme?

Y ya sin ninguna duda en la cabeza, te atreviste a sonreír descaradamente y besar la yema de su índice, manchando su piel con el labial, él se sorprendió por tu acción para luego sonreír de nuevo.

—Tal vez un poco. —respondiste con coquetería.

Después de todo, no le hacia daño a nadie tener un poco de emoción en su vida.

Fin.

.

.

.

 _Extra._

Nadie podía creer los cambios que tuvo tu persona después de empezar a salir con Nishinoya Yu. Aunque todo había sido para bien, por lo que no le dabas mucha importancia; por ejemplo, te reías más, habías comenzado a soñar y la determinación había llegado para quedarse al igual que la valentía. Virtudes que nunca hubieses ganado de no cambiar la rutina.

En el espejo del baño, pintaste tus labios con el labial que te había regalado tu hermana, él favorito de Yu también, decía que era divertido quitarlo de tu boca y no precisamente con un pañuelo húmedo.

—¡No es justo que alguien como ella tenga a Yu-kun para ella sola! —escuchaste que exclamó una chica afuera del baño.

—¡Tienes razón! Ella no era nadie, ninguna persona conocía a esa chica hasta lo ocurrido.

Que poco después también descubriste que aunque él no lo supiera, Noya era bastante popular con las chicas.

—¿Verdad? No esta a su altura.

No quisiste escuchar más, así que te fuiste de ahí sin que se dieran cuenta, era cierto que en sus salidas, a veces era difícil seguirle el paso, pero te esforzabas mucho por ello, así que no ibas a dejar que comentarios como ese te afectarán.

Aun así no pudiste evitar evocar aquel pensamiento en que él era una bomba y tú una insignificante chispa...

—Pero eres la chispa que esta bomba necesita para explotar. —dijo él sonriendo después de comentarle lo ocurrido de regreso a casa.

Tú no evitaste sonreír feliz y abrazarte a él.

Y pensar que todo había ocurrido por una simple palabra: " _Hola"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota final: Gracias por su paciencia, aquí ya esta el final con Nishinoya, espero que les haya gustado mucho. Espero sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Felices fiestas, familia bonita de lectores, gracias por recibir mis textos tan bien en sus bibliotecas y votar. Ahora me voy a pensar en el siguiente personaje.**_

 _ **¡Bye-bye!**_


End file.
